Starry Eyed Surprise
by GinaBoBina06
Summary: Becca is sent to camp Greenlake because she killed a guy. Things seem to be going right at first, and she even might get Squid's heart, but will they be able to overcome all the other boys and obstacles to be together? SquidOC
1. The Bus

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or Squid (sobs), but I do own Becca, Fang and the other characters that you don't recognize.(Who I obviously have not made yet or I would tell you their name..:sheepish:)

Anyways, on to the story-

Chapter 1 - The bus ride

So as I sat on the dusty old bus for 9 straight hours I wondered what exactly my mom was thinking right now.. She's always been really supportive of me in the past, but the look on her face when she found out what happened, I will never forget it.. After she heard the whole story she was surprised and mad but still glad that I was okay. Ha! She was glad! Ha! I'm the one that had to beat up a 250 pound kid to save myself.. honestly..

"Man its hot! Are we anywhere close to camp?" I asked the armed guard at the front of the bus.

He just turned his head around at me and glared, so I put my head against the filthy bus windows and after 30 minutes I actually fell asleep, only to be woken up by the guard who was shouting in my ear. "Thanks I didn't need that ear" I replied dryly while I got my stuff together and shuffled off the bus. I'm guessing he said that we had arrived, but my ears were still ringing so I wasn't too sure. But all thoughts of what the guard had to say were driven from my mind as I stepped off the bus and glanced around, two words escaping my lips .. "Oh shit!"..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, it's really short! But I'm putting on chapter 2 as well because this is kind of a prologue, the other chapters will definitely be longer than this. :) - GinaBoBina06


	2. The Boys

And here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters blah blah blah, but I do own my brand new pink mittens!

EDIT: I know Becca is a Mary-Sue, so if you don't like the story, don't keep reading it and don't review.

Chapter 2-The Boys

------------------------------------Reg. POV---------------------------------------------

There were whistles and catcalls were everywhere. It was true -there was a girl at camp green lake!

"It's like a Dream come true!", a short, skinny boy shouted while running to each of the tents to tell them of the miraculous news he had just heard. The guys of D-tent were sitting around their tent, chatting about random things when the small boy ran into their tent.

------------------------------------Becca's POV--------------------------------------------------

_Its all boys! _She thought to herself.. _Oh my god! _It was boys everywhere _-_all guys, there wasn't a female anywhere.. She was ecstatic, but yet a little worried. _Boys.. And wow not just regular boys, but bad boys.. Gorgeous bad boys, with their shirts off and chiseled muscles_. Luckily she wasn't faint at heart or she would have fallen to the ground by now. "Wow" she mouthed.

"Hey sweet thang, how you doing?" one of then called to her.

"Umm..fine, you?" she asked him, not quite aware that he was hitting on her.

He just kind of looked at her like she was crazy, but before she could ask what was up she was shoved into a small shack like structure and then into an uncomfortable chair. She looked up at the man sitting in front of her. He was kind of gay looking with his pink shirt and oddly shaped sideburns. After about five minutes he looked up at her and lifted a folder from his desk.

"Hmm.. Becca Cooper" he looked at her with a strange look on his face. "The first girl ever at Camp Greenlake'. _That's just a little obvious, _she thought, while being careful not to smirk. She didn't like men very much, and she certainly didn't want to get into trouble her first day of camp.

"You must have done something pretty bad to get sent here, instead of a _girl's _correctional facility" he said with an emphasis on the word girls. _Wow this guy is a bozo, why doesn't he just read my file to find out what I did, _she thought to herself.

"Well!" he said impatiently, "What did you do?"

"I killed a guy" she said simply and gave him a look as if to say, _'You wanna try me?'_

"Oh" he said as he sat there stunned.

"Well, miss Rebecca-" he began

"Becca" she interrupted, "My name is Becca"

"Well it says right here-"

"I don't care what it says, call me Becca" she interrupted again. She wasn't used to talking to adults this way, she was usually very polite but he didn't seem much like an adult.

"Uhh. Well ok missy, but you should know this ain't no girl scout camp-"

"Oh goody, that means we'll be doing more than just arts and crafts.." she said with a smirk on her face.

"Very humorous" he replied.

She just raised her eyebrows at him.

"Right, anyways, you get two sets of clothes, one set for work and one set for relaxation."

"What kind of _work_ do we do here?" she asked.

"I was getting to that!" he yelled.

"Well ok then" she mumbled.

"Anyways" he started, "You get two sets of clothes, one set for work one for relaxation, after three days your work clothes get washed and your relaxation clothes become your work clothes" he finished.

"What kind of work do we do-"she began.

"I was getting to that missy!" he interrupted again.

"Then, say it already!" she said, frusterated.

"Anyways", he continued, "You are to dig one hole each day, five feet deep, five feet in diameter, your hole is your measuring stick. Your shower token will be on your bed at the end of each day, once your hole is dug, you can do whatever you want."

"Oh oka-"I began

"Pendancekey!" he yelled .

Just then a short and odd looking man walked into the room. He was very goofy looking and had a dorky hat on and way too much sunscreen.

"Hi!" he said brightly, "You must be Rebecca, welcome to Camp Green Lake, my name is Mr. Pendancekey, I'm going to be your counselor while you are here! Oh, and just to let you know, I respect you Rebecca! Follow me!"

"Umm.. Thanks, but please don't call me that, call me Becca" she said getting up to follow him.

"It doesn't really matter, because you will soon get a nickname. But I call all the kids here by their real names, the ones society will recognize them as.."

"Umm.. Ok "she said.

"Right!" he said as he walked towards a large green tent with a big "D" on the side of it, "Just remember that just because you have done some bad things in your life, it does not make you a bad person!". He said happily.

"Rigghhht…" she said.. _Actually_, she thought, _I've only done one thing wrong really.. I went to the bathroom without my friends, even though they told me not to.. that's all I did.. I didn't commit a crime.. Well at least I didn't intentionally.._

REG. POV

"What is it shrimp?" x-ray asked.

"There- there's a - there's a girl here!" he sputtered

At this the eight boys jumped of the beds they were sitting on and stared at shrimp dumbstruck.

"What?" Magnet asked.

"A girl? Where?" Squid asked.

"Aww.. man I gotta do my hair!" Armpit whined.

"Man Armpit, you don't have any hair, and even if you did.. No girl would come 10 feet near you because of your smell!" Caveman said.

There was a chorus of laughter and then Pendanski walked in.

A short, pretty girl followed him in. She was about 5'2" or 5'3" and she had medium length milk chocolate brown hair, and gorgeous brown eyes. (A/N: It's me! tee hee) She was average weight, not really fat but not skinny either, pretty much fit. She had no make -up on, but she wore nail polish on her fingernail and toenails. It was a light pink color and it matched her t-shirt . She was wearing black running shorts and sneakers. She had 2 necklaces on , one pooka-shelled on it and another that was of a small butterfly that had a pink belly. It was silver and it matched the anklet she had on. She also wore a ring on her left ring finger and another one on her right thumb as well as a toe ring on her left middle toe. She looked cute, not model gorgeous but very cute all the same. (A/N: wow I just wrote a paragraph on what she's wearing and it wasn't even in the original story! Ha! Okay anyways...)

"Boys , this is Rebecca Cooper, although she wants to be called 'Becca' I'm sure you guys will come up with a name for her, but until then call her Becca. She'll be sharing this tent with you boys for the next 15 months, so I expect you to treat her like you would each other- with respect, and look out for her, since she is the only girl here. I put her into this tent because I know I can trust you boys.. Don't let me down" he said and he left the cabin. Becca just stood their nervously shifting her feet.

Finally a skinny black boy with filthy glasses came up to her. "Hi, I'm X-ray" he said.

"Hi X-ray " she said, smiling and shaking his hand.

'_Man she has a nice smile', _Squid thought to himself

"Yo guys, introduce yourselves" X-ray said.

"Uh.. I'm Zigzag " a tall frizzy haired blond boy said, shaking her hand.

"Hi, Zigzag" she replied.

"I'm Armpit. Sup homey g?" a short fat black boy said, grinning.

Becca laughed. "Hey Armpit, nothing much" she replied.

"Hola chica me llamo is Magnet" a medium sized Spanish boy said.(Hi, girl, my name is Magnet)

"Hola Magnet, como estas?" she asked him in Spanish. _(Hi Magnet how are you?)_

The boys all looked at her stunned.

"She doesn't look Spanish" Zigzag whispered to Armpit.

Becca laughed again "I'm not, I just took 3 years of it" she said.

"Oh" they all replied in unison.

After Magnet recovered from his shock he replied to her.

"Aye chica, tu hablas espanol?" he asked her. _(You speak Spanish?)_

"Si, senor, ahora, como estas?" she asked him again. _(Yes, sir, now, how are you?)_

"Muy bien, bonita chica!" he replied, still stunned. (Very well, pretty girl!)

She giggled and blushed, while the other boys just stood there confused.

'_Enough of this flirty crap' _Squid thought.

He walked up to her and shook her hand, while giving her a dazzling smile. "Hi. I'm Squid" he said.

"Hi" she simply replied, slightly stunned at the strength of his handshake.

' _Wow is he gorgeous'_, she thought.

' Wow is she gorgeous', he thought as well.

"I'm Twitch!" said a short twittering brown hired boy while skipping up to her.

"Hi, Twitch" she said giving him the same smile she gave to the other boys.

"Uhh.. I'm Caveman and that's Zero" A tall brown curly haired boy said, stepping up to her and pointing behind him at a small back boy.

"Hey Caveman" she said, and she looked at Zero, "Hi Zero", Zero just stared at her.

"He doesn't talk much" X-ray said.

"Oh , ok, so uhh.. Where do I put my stuff?" she asked, noticing that she had met all the boys.

"Right there" X-ray said pointing at an empty crate at the back of the tent. "And your bed is right there" he said pointing at the only unoccupied bed in the room.

"Thanks" she said and just as she put her stuff on her bed the Dinner bell rang.

"Come on Newbie! It's time for some grub!" Armpit said

"Awesome, I'm starving!" she said, excitedly.

"Oh trust me, you will lose your appetite once you see the crap they serve us here" X-ray said scowling.

"Oh great!" she declared sarcastically.

"Aww, come on X, you know that even you are used to the sploop that we get served everyday" Magnet said grinning.

They trudged through the camp arriving at the doors, and Becca was placed between Squid and Zigzag.

"We uh want you here so we can keep an eye on you" Squid told her while trying to hide a blush.

"Oh" she said surprised. "Thank you" she said grinning at him. He grinned back at her and it almost made her melt.

As they walked inside silence fell over the entire room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got in line to get their food, a huge, ugly, creepy looking guy came up to Becca and introduced himself.

"Hey sweetheart, I'm Fang, what's your name?" he said while inching closer to her.

Becca scrunched up her nose and somewhat recoiled backwards into Squid, who had been watching the whole time. Squid noticed her rigidness and put his arm around her.

"Hey look dude, she doesn't seem interested in you, alright, so back off" he said scathingly.

"Aight' dude, I was just coming to chat her up.." Fang said trying to sound quiet, which came out loud still, because of his size.

"Well she obviously doesn't want to be 'chatted up', so get lost!" Squid said, amazed that this large boy who could crush him was obeying him.

"Ok, ok" Fang said and walked away looking at Becca one more time.

Squid took his arm off of her regretfully as soon as Fang was back at his table.

She turned and smiled at him, making him melt this time . "Thanks Squid" she said.

"Oh..uum.. No problem Becca" he said looking at her, almost wanting to kiss her but knowing that she would think he was crazy.

"I could tell you weren't interested from the way you backed away" he said, "Besides Fang is a horn-dog".

"It's not that I'm just not so comfortable being close to guys that are so much larger than I am" she said smiling.

This statement made Squid glad he wasn't a huge guy, he was average height and average weight and he thought he would be perfect for her. He was glad of his size, he didn't want to scare her away.

"Why is that?" Twitch asked her interrupting Squid's thoughts.

"Oh, umm.. No reason." She said and followed them to the table.

Once she got to the table she began nibbling on her bread thinking back to the reason she was brought here, because of him.. she had gotten her revenge though.. Without even meaning to..

"So Becca", X-ray said, interrupting her thoughts, "What did you do to get in here?" asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Oh umm.. Well I really don't want to talk about it" she said dismissively, while looking down at her plate.

"It's ok" Squid said quietly from beside her "you don't have to tell us if you don't want to"

She just smiled sadly at him.

"No, really" Armpit said, "What did you do"

"Yeah come on don't leave us hanging" Zigzag put in.

"Look she said she doesn't want to talk about it so drop it!" Squid said angrily.

The whole table looked at Squid in shock, he had a look on his face like he was trying to hold back a blush and trying to be angry at the same time.

The whole table was in disbelief, '_What was he doing? He knew damn well that anytime they got a new person the whole tent would interrogate them until they spilled their guts about why they were in there, it had happened to each one of them.' Becca_ was simply stunned that he had stuck up for her like that_. 'Wow, he doesn't even know me and he's been so sweet.'_

"Dude Squid what's with you man?" Caveman asked.

"Nothing, but she obviously doesn't want to talk about it and its rude to insist anything on a lady!" he replied as he smugly smiled at them. (A/N:Alliteration obsessed:J)

Becca just looked at Squid as if he had just brought her a dozen roses.

"Well thank you" she said smiling at him.

"No problem " he said grinning back at her.

Zigzag began humming the wedding march under his breath and Squid kicked him while the whole table erupted into laughter and Squid and Becca turned as red as they could possibly get.

Squid glared at Zigzag and Zigzag gave him a look to say "What?"

"So Becca, really what did you do to get in here, please tell us.." Armpit said.

"Well.. I " she said, seeming like she was going to give in.

Squid just looked at her "It's ok if you don't want to say anything if you don't want to-" he began.

"I killed a guy " she said quietly although the whole table seemed to hear it.

Everyone dropped what they were holding - Zigzag's fork, Magnet's glass of water, X-ray's bread, Twitch almost fell off the seat and Squid just dropped his jaw.

"Well.. ok, then if you want to tell us about it you can -" he started.

"I don't, and that's all I'm telling you guys, I don't want to go into any details" she interrupted him.

Just then the bell rang.

"Time for bed" they all said simultaneously, and the left the mess hall laughing at themselves.

Little did they know that a pair of light brown eyes followed them -or at least her - the whole way out the door.

(A/N: oohh! Who could that be? You think you know.. But you have no idea.. muah ha ha :maniacal laughter: yeah anyways..)

The entered the cabin, and laid down on their beds.

"Oh my god its so hot here! And I live in Florida!" she said.

"Oh it only gets worse chica" Magnet said.

"Yeah just wait until tomorrow afternoon, you'll be dying!" Caveman put in.

"Oh great!" she said sarcastically as she laid down in her bed which happened to be right next to Squid's.

"Goodnight all!" she said.

"Goodnight Becca" they replied.

"Goodnight angel" Squid whispered hoping no one heard it, but yet Becca seemed to and she blushed.

Smiling to herself she fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it! Just so you know I have most of the chapters written but only 3 typed up so ill be updating whenever I can, don't rush me it won't change when I have real HW that I have to do. LOL . Please review my story I'd appreciate it! Gina

----------------------

BTW, i changed her name last minute so if you see "Gina" anywhere, please tell me b/c I changed it to Becca and I may not have caught all of the "Gina's"

Edited 11/7/06- I checked again and I missed 3 "Gina's" the first time I checked it but I think I caught them all :), I'm going to have my beta read it tonight and check as well.

Other notes----

I'm a girl scout, and all we used to do was arts and crafts, but now my mum runs our troop and we get to do fun stuff, like hiking and swimming and rock climbing etc.! So I feel free to rag on girl scouts

Yes Becca is me... lets face it, Squid is HOT...

Please Review!


End file.
